The End and Beginning of Butler OneShot
by VulpiSapien
Summary: Oneshot, potential lead in for larger story


Butler sighed as he closed his eyes and settled deeper into the pillow. The dull ache and labored breathing annoyed him to no end, even at 89, he wanted to get back up and move, react, be at Artemis' side as he followed him into whatever convoluted new plan he had come up with. A small smile graced his weathered face as he reminisced on those long gone days, when Artemis went on trips to the middle of nowhere, such as Ho Chi Minh City, looking for….well perhaps in his old age he could be forgiven for forgetting a few details.

"Remembering the old days eh, Dom?" Juliet asked as she crossed into the bedroom

Butler merely humph'd after taking a deep breath and turned to his sister

"Artemis?" He asked quietly

Juliet sighed as she sat near the bed "Waiting for the final results of the simulation he's running."

Butler again smiled "Even now he attempts to use his mind to save me, to the bitter end"

"Not quite so bitter though Domovoi. Considering your line work, a nice bed is quite the….retirement" Come a cultured voice. Artemis walked onto the opposite side of the bed as Juliet and laid a hand on Butlers shoulder

"I am sorry old friend, but even with all my resources there is nothing I can do"

"Bah, we both know that nothing would come of it Artemis, I think we have both come to terms with this end" Butler replied "I do appreciate the gesture however"

"Nothing less" came Artemis' reply

In silence the two stood near Butler. Both could hear Butlers breaths becoming deeper and more ragged, and knew the time approached.

On the bed Butler opened his eyes to look up to his former charge. For a moment it seemed like haze shimmered behind Artemis' shoulder. Over the last few days he has seen a number of these hazy shimmers, but figured it was just another part of the process.

"We have been through much Artemis" Butler began, taking multiple deep breaths before continuing. "And in that time I have seen you grow from a small boy with a big brain, into a Man with a frightening intellect." At this Butler again struggled to grab onto air, and Artemis grabbed hold of Butlers hands, attempting to hid the pain felt under a stony face.

"For a while, you were childish. You used your considerable intelligence to put others down and everyone seemed beneath you. But you slowly changed, becoming a more respectable boy, and growing into a man I'm proud to say I know." And again Butler paused, struggling with even looking up to Artemis.

Juliet stayed in the background, having already made her peace with her brother earlier. She knew the two were connected by far more than a Master and his butler. A true friendship had been formed between them, one forged in ways and events she couldn't quite recall, but it was there, and she knew Artemis dreaded this day.

"Don't worry about me Dom, I will not ever forget what we have been through together, nor what I have learned under you" Artemis replied, face taut with suppressed sadness.

"I know…I Know you still search Artemis" Butler fought to continue "And I know it consumes you, but please, do not forsake those around you in your search" he breathed out.

Artemis nodded and held pm to the weakened hand. Moments passed, and when Artemis felt the hand go slack, he bowed his head in grief. Juliet got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, tears silently falling. She stood there for a minute, offering whatever support she could to her former brothers most likely closest friend

"Come Artemis" she softly whispered "We must see to the final preparations" and led him out the door.

Artemis took one last look at the room, noting how the very air seemed to shimmer in sorrow, and finally accepted the truth as he closed the door…Domovoi Butler was dead

* * *

The door closed with an audible click, and the room seemed to hold its breath….before dozens of Fairys and equipment shimmered into existence. Two technicians swiftly moved around the bed and began placing sensors and instruments on Butler, most notably a large metal crown fit around Butlers head.

"Move it everyone! We have minutes at best if this is to work, and I will not have years of research and work brought to nothing because your all slow!" a centaur said as he paced around a computer moniter.

"Not bad there Foaly, didn't think you had it in you" Commander Trouble Kelp complimented the centaur, noting how the technicians had jumped and attempted to move faster.

Foaly just snorted and kept his eyes on his monitors, a frown pulling at his face. He knew the how, and the why, and logically, it made sense, but still….they were skirting along the edges of morals he wasn't sure he wanted to cross.

"Out with it Foaly, I want to know what's making you frown before we're past the point of no return" Kelp grunted out.

"I understand what's being down, and the council has (mostly) convinced me to go along with it, its just…" Foaly casted a glance at the bed, where the technicians were just finishing up, and pulling a short but stout metal container up near the bed, seemingly hooked to the metal crown "Shouldn't we let the dead remain asleep? I thought we learned that lesson with the Berserkers Gate"

Kelp sighed and nodded in agreement "And I would agree with you, but as you said, the council has a point in all this, and for the greater good, this needs to be done….assuming it can be?"

"I wouldn't even dream of attempting this if I wasn't sure! I even had №1 help in the calculations. Not to mention, I would not want to deal with the consequences should this fail….not that it will" Foaly muttered before taking one last look at his screen.

"Preparations are complete" one of the technicians stated near the bed

"And the local time stop field is up and holding steady "Said another from the other end of the wall. For safety and other reasons, a Time Stop field localized within only the room had been erected to prevent unwanted intruders, and to prevent the soon to be released magic shockwave from gaining notice.

Foaly nodded and input the final commands into his computer counsel. He along with everyone else put on their goggles and with a seconds hesitation, hit the enter command, and watched the light show begin.

* * *

Disorientation. Murky fragments of hazy memories. The solid feel of the bed underneath him, and yet the feeling of a weightless mind. Patterns and shapes slowly coalescing into more solid beings. Unused instincts flared to life, and Butler took in his surroundings without moving or giving anything away. He tried remembering where he last was, but pulled a blank. His immediate surroundings included laying on a bed, and multiple personal hovering over him. He felt….different. so perhaps he was in a hospital? Besides a pounding headache, his body felt not completely his own, and attempted to wiggle his hands and feet. Thankfully they moved.

"We have movement!" He heard someone to his right yell out

"A spike in Alpha waves!" Said another voice to his left. At this he opened his eyes, and was greeted with a bright light.

"Pupils responding to stimuli, excellent" A third voice responded. This one seemed, familiar. Like a balloon submerged in water, a name slowly bubbled up to his mind, and unbidden, spoke outloud:

"Foaly?" he croaked out, voice dry. It felt as if he had not spoken in years, and he felt sluggish, though that seemed to be quickly wearing off

As soon as Butler called out the name, movement stopped. Butler once again opened his eyes and stared at to golden eyes, which were staring right back

"Well well, it worked" The owner of the Eyes spoke, and leaned back. At this the face pulled back and Butler got his first good look.

Dark gray skin, a face similar to a chimpanzee, but with horse like ears and a white beard was the sight that greeted him. Perhaps more bizzare….all of this sat atop a horses body. He was looking at. For all intents and purposes, a centaur.

Foaly peered closely at Butler. Speaking his name, and moving slowly and methodically were all good signs. It seemed the transfer was a success.

"But how much does Butler remember, and what state was his mind in? That is the real question" He thought.

Butler and Foaly continued to stare at each other for a few moments. Foaly trying to ascertain what state Butlers mind was in, and Butler, attempting to recollect buried memories.

"I….I don't know you" Butler spoke first "And yet, I do. Your " and here Butler closed his eyes, as if physically recalling memories "Foaly, leading technical genius of LEP, Lower Elements Police. We've gone up against you, and also fought by yours and LEP's side. But…Last I saw you…." Butlers eyes widened as memories rushed faster "You were once again erasing our memories, for good you said….and I died!"

Foaly nodded and looked down at his screen "Good good, your mind seems intact, memories still there, you are still you, excellent, it seems despite my reservations, the transfer was a success." Foaly looked up and saw that Butler had narrowed his eyes on him, and that he was flexing his hands, despite being tied down. The restraints creaked slightly under the pressure, and Foaly figure a sign of good will was in order

"You may take off his restraints" He commented to a near-by doctor

The doctor slowly and hesitantly approached and unlocked the restraints. Butler slowly got up, again feeling physically out of place, before his mind reasserted its will over the body, and took a slow step towards Foaly

"Where am I and what exactly is going on Foaly, I want answers" Butler practically growled out. With a satisfied thought, he noticed the centaur back up and pull something from within his pack. Funny, his memories were telling him he should be much taller than the Centaur.

Foaly fumbled with bringing up what seemed like a mirror before Butler, appearing very nervous, which sent an uneasy pang through Butler.

"Well you see ah, we can go over the details in a minute but uh yes, you were dying…but we saved you! Welcome to the land of the living!" Foaly let out an uncomfortable chuckle as Butler got a good look at himself.

Butler could hardly believe what he saw reflected back to him. Yes it was him but….there were differences. "What have you done!?" Butler Bellowed out, running his hands up and down his pointed ear

"Oh and uh, welcome to your new life as a fairy!"


End file.
